Spilled Milk
by Marshmallow73
Summary: Life isn't complete without these meaningless quarrels. Of course, no one lives without them. Join the Uchihas as they venture into an argument that's as meaningless as spilled milk. SasuSaku Pairing. Rated T coz of language. Pls read and review.


**Spilled Milk**

**"**_Accidents happen..."_

A one-shot dedicated to 2 friends of mine who have finally found love in each other's arms.

* * *

"This is all your fault, you clumsy bastard!"

"How is it mine?!"

"You spilled it!"

"I tripped!"

"Don't shout! You're going to wake him!!"

"Look who's talking..."

"That was the last frickin' bottle of milk in this house!"

"Then why don't you go buy some?!"

"I'm too tired!"

"Fine!"

"You're the man here! Why don't you buy?!"

"Woman, I work 18 hours a day!"

"You're just an ANBU commander, for pete's sake!"

"It's tiring!!"

"Screw this! Why the hell did you spill the milk anyway?!"

Her hands found themselves wrapped tightly on her husband's neck.

"What?! Whose foot was it that tripped me?!"

Her husband got the better of her. He took her arms and held them together tautly.

"Well..."

She hoped to find an excuse that would make her victorious in this spat of theirs.

"See...? This... is your fault."

He folded his arms in a stoic manner and looked tauntingly at his now-sweating wife.

"Just you waaaaiiiit, my dear. I'll find proof that it was YOU who caused this mess," she said threateningly.

He chuckled. His wife nevers admits defeat. He gazed at her features. She had this big, round tummy, and these horrible mood swings every once in a while (well, that's what happens when you drink too much sake, and end up with you wife under the table...), she had a large red robe on, and he knew that she wasn't wearing anything inside...

'Tsk, tsk... I'm such a pervert,' he mused.

'Well, it's that pervy-sensei's fault anyway. I've been with him for as long as I can remember,' he added to his train of thought.

Realizing that he had spaced out again, he turned to look on the floor.

White liquid was visible on his majestic Uchiha carpet. It would take time to wash it off.

"Hey, I've finally thought up something to get back at you," his wife retorted.

'This is going to be pathetic,' he reckoned.

"What is it then?"

"You... are a ninja, right?"

She smirked as she saw him nod his head like a sick bobble-head puppy toy.

"Then shouldn't you have seen my foot in the first place?"

It hit him like lightning.

'Why the hell haven't I thought of that?!' his inner mind screamed.

She grinned in success as she saw the smirk fade on his face.

"Ha! In your face."

He raised his head to give another lame excuse when...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

A loud cry was heard in the Uchiha compound.

The couple's eyes widened at that. They had completely forgotten why they had argued in the first place.

He rushed to his son's side and stroked back his son's hair. It resembled a chicken's ass. Very much like his hair.

"There, there, there... Don't cry," he said lovingly.

His wife tried to stifle a laugh. He wasn't like this at all when they first met in the Village Academy.

He was this inconceivable bastard who always thought that he was Superior than everyone else.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll just buy some milk from the market."

As her husband nodded stoicly, she walked out of the room, wearing an ear-to-ear smile.

'Love can certainly move mountains...'

'Or in this in case, it could reform a jerk's will...'

* * *

His son was now cuddled in his arms, sleeping soundly.

The stain on his carpet had gotten much bigger.

'I never knew spilling milk was such a big thing to begin an argument,' he thought.

'But this stuff happens when you want to restore your own clan.'

BANG.

The door flew open as she walked in.

"I'm back!!"

He nodded curtly as she entered.

She waltzed right in, not minding the empty bottle that she didn't even bother to pick up fifteen minutes ago.

A quick slip and a loud shriek later, 7 bottles of milk were spilled on the expensive carpet.

"All your fault!!"

And back to the beginning.

...

...

...

The End

* * *

I'm sorry if this wasn't such a good job...

...

Pls. read and review.


End file.
